Heat-source devices receive electrical power and generate heat. Power-source devices receive electrical power and generate electricity. Energy consumed by heat-source devices and power-source devices account for a large part of energy consumed in factories and office buildings. A device operation setting apparatus may establish the details of device operation so as to optimize the device operation. When the device operation setting apparatus receives a demand response (DR) signal, it determines a setting value regarding operation of a device, so that the actually measured value of consumed power of a device coincides with a target value. The device operation setting apparatus operates a device in response to the determined setting value. However, there are cases in which, because of device deterioration or environmental condition, the device operation setting apparatus cannot make the difference between the actually measured consumed power value of a device and the target value of the consumed power of the device in accordance with a determined setting value to be within a prescribed range.